1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical disc loader, and more particularly relates to an optical disc loader, which includes a retractable tray for moving the optical disc into and out of an optical disc driver.
2. Related Art
In prior arts of optical disc drivers, an optical disc loader generally includes a complicated lifting device to move the opto-mechanic module, called mecha, onto a turntable for playing an optical disc laid thereon, and lift it from the turntable for ejection of the disc. The strict limitation of space and precision of movement make the mechanism and timing control more difficult and complicated.
In a prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,361, a disc player has a housing and a frame fixed within the housing in which a turntable is rotatably journalled about a vertical axis. The loading mechanism comprises a drawer, which is rectilinearly slidable inward and outward through a front opening in the housing, between an opened (extended) and a closed (retracted) position. The drawer carries a platform for carrying a disk to the turntable. The platform is movable between an upper and a lower position in the direction of height with respect to the drawer, whereby the platform in the lower position is located below the upper side of the turntable. The loading mechanism further comprises a pressure lever with a disk loader for pressing a disc against the turntable. Since there is not a guiding element to ensure the platform of vertical lift from the turntable, in the operation of the platform during moving up, the optical disc can only be guided by the center post of the turntable. This is easy to cause jam of the disc on the center post.
Besides, the pressure lever of the aforesaid mechanism is pivotally mounted for swinging up and down and occupies more space in the direction of height, which makes larger dimensions of the disc driver.
The primary object of the present invention is therefore to provide an optical disc loader in which the mecha (opto-mechanic module) and turntable are fixed. The optical disc is supported by a platform, which is vertically movable to engage with and move apart from the turntable. A press plate is also engaged with the platform and movable along with the platform. Therefore, it solves the problem of aforesaid prior art to save space, simplifies the mechanism, decreases the number of components and simplifies the manufacturing process.
To achieve the aforesaid object, an optical disc loader according to the present invention includes a base for mounting thereon a driving unit and a motor spinning disc; a movable tray actuated by the driving unit to linearly move into and out of the loader; a disc platform connected to the movable tray and moved therewith for loading, lifting, descending and ejecting the optical disc; and a pressing unit connected to the disc platform, to be lifted and descended therewith, for pressing the optical disc to the motor spinning disc.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.